Did You Just Said I Love You?
by miharu-rin
Summary: when does friendship becomes something else? could it possibly happen if they only thought of negative stuff about each other? sxs rr chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits Candy**

Chapter 1: A neighbor

* * *

Four year old Syaoran was walking around his new surrounding he spotted a little girl in a playground she was cry and gently swinging the swing. He walked towards her and stand in front of her.

"hey why are you crying?" he asked

"my teddy bear broke!" she answered

"don't cry" he gave his handkerchief and she accepted it. She wiped her tears and smiled.

"what's your name?" she asked

"my name is Li Syaoran, what's yours?"

"my name is Sakura Kinomoto"

"where do you live? I'll take you home"

"I live three blocks away"

"me too!"

They walked together and then Sakura stopped.

"This is my stop!"

"hey my house is just next door!" he said as he pointed at his house beside Sakura's house. From that day on they became best friends.

**A month passed...**

Sakura and Syaoran walked to their houses with Touya.

"how was the test?" Touya asked

"great!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.

"it was easy right!" Sakura said

"yeah the math part was theeasiest!" Syaoran answered

"hey don't brag that much! I hate math!"

"well I'll just tutor you!"

"okay!"

"Sakura may you please sleep over in my house?"

"well..."

"please! it's Friday anyways"

"okay but I have to get permission from my dad"

"yes!"

Sakura and Touya went in their house. Syaoran walked in his house and wishing that her dad would let her sleep over.

**That night...**

A knock from the door. Wei opened the door for the guests to enter.

"is Yelan here?" Fujitaka, Sakura's father said

"oh yes she's in her office" Wei answered "I'll take you there". Wei leaded them to Yelan's office."here you go" he said and left.

Fujitaka knocked on the door. "please come in" she ordered. They went in as said.

"oh Fujitaka and little Sakura! oh yeah you're here to drop Sakura isn't it right?" she said

"yes" he said

"oh great Xiao Lang told me that well her room is already set"

"oh, no. Sakura can't sleep alone you know" with that Sakura turned bright red with embarrassment.

Yelan giggled "well if that's the case I'll let you sleep in Xiao Lang's room"

"yay!" Sakura said

Fujitaka then knelt on one knee in front of Sakura. "Sakura take care if any thing wrong happens call okay?" he said

"yes sir!" she said like a soldier.

"okay good night"

"good night"

Fujitaka hugged Sakura and kissed her forehead. He stood up, walk out while waving good bye to them.

* * *

hi! i know i suck... i know that my 'i will never believe you' is not yet done it's because i don't know how to write it! and this idea just keeps on hitting my head so what do you say?

disclaimer: dont own ccs, clamp does...


	2. important note!

readers:

dear reader,

I just want you guys to know the I changed the title to 'did you just said i love you' and my penname to miharu-rin. So if ever any confusion will happen I'm so sorry! oh yeah sorry for the late updates but the plot just doesnt hit my head yet so very soreee!

loves alot,

miharu-rin


	3. Chapter 2

**Did You Just Said I Love You?**

chapter 2: sleep over

* * *

_Fujitaka hugged Sakura and kissed her forehead. He stood up, walk out while waving good bye to them._

Yelan smiled and said "hi little Sakura! follow me"

"okay" Sakura said and started to follow Yelan.

They suddenly stopped infront of a door. Yelan knocked and went in.

"Xiao Lang you have a guest" Yelan said

Syaoran stood up "Sakura!" he screamed

Sakura went in and "Syaoran!" she screamed, ran, and gave him a big bear hug that they both fell.

"oh yeah she is staying with you tonight her father said that shecan't sleep without any one with her" Yelan said

"yes mother" Syaoran said as they got up

"good night Sakura and Syaoran" Yelan said

"good night Ms. Li" Sakura said

"good night mother" Syaoran said

With that Yelan went out.

one hour passed...

"yawn" Sakura and Syaoran yawned in unison

"we better get some sleep" Syaoran said

"okay" Sakura said

Syaoran was on the bed first. Sakura was too little to climbed so her first time she tried to get up she fell. So her second time Syaoran helped her and they succeed. Sakura kissed Syaoran on the cheek.

"yuck! what was that for!" He said while he was trying his best to get rid of the the kissey feeling

"it was a way of saying thanks!" Sakura pouted

"but you have cooties!"

"no I don't!"

"whatever let's just get some sleep"

"fine"

Morning...

Sakura woke up and went to Syaoran's bathroom she badly needs to pee. She knocked on the door making sure if there's no person in the washroom. Her badluck appeared.

"yes?" the person inside sounds like Syaoran

"Syaoran is that you?"

"yes"

"are you done?"

"no I'm just washing my hands"

"please hurry up!"

"I can't"

"and why is that?"

"cause do you want me to have dirty hands?"

"no but do you want pee on you floor"

"no" he quickly said while going out of the washroom

"thanks!" she said while going in the washroom

* * *

A/N:Nothing interesting but my next chapter (i hope) they will be high school students. So please bare with me... (even though it's my summer vacation) hmph... so bored. I wonder if this willbe better than my first fic... hm... anyways... please review! please reveiw! 

disclaimer: i dont own ccs clamp does

p.s.

is it short? please tell me if it short... please...and yeah if you have any complains, vain things you wanna tell me, requests, anything! please and oh yeah i take anonymous reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

**did you just said i love you**

chapter 3: brand new feelings

* * *

**11 years later...**

Sakura and Syaoran were racing there way to the school's gym to meet their friends.Too bad for Sakura, Syaoran got there first and got the last seat.

"hmph!" Sakura made annoyed sounds

"hehe!" Syaoran teased "here" giving Sakura a seat while still sitting on it.

Sakura walked to Syaoran "okay now shoo!" she said

"no way!"

"okay fine!" Sakura pushed herself on top on Syaoran. "haha!" a tongue slipped out of her lips.

He rolled his eyes and just wrapped his arms around her waist. No blushing can be seen caused they're used to this.

"so Yamazaki you have the CD there?" Rika asked

"here" he tossed it to her.

"okay.."

Sakura stood up and said "Tomoyo and I made some moves yesterday so we just wanna know if it's an approve!"

"okay go on!" Chiharu said

Sakura went to Tomoyo and helped her up "okay music please!"

The music started playing and later on Sakura and Tomoyo were moving gracefully. They stopped and Tomoyo said "that's all we thought of yesterday"

"that was great!" Rika paused "right guys?"

"yeah!" the rest said in unison

"yes!" Sakura said and hugged Tomoyo

Later on the girls did alot of practicing and made up some more moves while the guys did their home work but one of them peaked and blushed. It was already dark when they finished their practice and it was Friday after all! Sakura and Syaoran was left alone going to Sakura's place.

"hey you got eveything you need?" Sakura asked

"yup! don't expect me to sleepover and not prepared!"

Sakura giggled.

"why don't you join the cheerleading club?" Syaoran asked

"huh? well I dont want your 'girlfriend' get annoyed"

"who? Jane?"

she nodded

"she's not my girlfriend! she's just trying hard to be my girlfriend"

"oh really soccer star: Li Syaoran haven't found any girlfriend yet huh?"

"hey!"

"oh fine!"

Later that night... (in Sakura's room)

Syaoran went in in his pajamas. "hey you're not wearing the pajama I gave you!" she said

"huh? the one with green and pink teddy bears?"

"yeah!"

"no way!"

"hmph..."

"hey Sakura lights out!" Fujitaka screamed

"yes dad!" Sakura aswered back

"I'll forgive you this time!" Sakura whispered to Syaoran who was trying to sleep on the floor.

Next morning...

"hey Sakura breakfast is ready wake up Syaoran!" Touya screamed

Sakura got up and kicked Syaoran lightly by the arm "hey Syaoran wake up!"

"five more minutes!" he said and put his pillow on his face

"Touya is calling us!"

He didn't answered. So Sakurasat on his belly she knows what to do. She raised her sleeves up and she knows Syaoran was facing the left he always do. Her left hand went under the pillow and pinched him nose.

"aahhh!" he screamed

"thank goodness you're awake!" she said still pinching his nose

"I can't breathe properly!" he said and pulled Sakura's fingers off his nose. He sat up and kissed Sakura's nose.

"eekk!"she said and pushed his down. She got up and said "let's eat Touya's calling" while hiding a blush.

* * *

A/N: Aha! eep! >o can't do this anymore! please review! any kind of review is accepted! review review review!

disclaimer: I don't own ccs clapm does


End file.
